


The Mozzarella Surprise!

by flubber2kool



Series: Flubber's JWP 2014 [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flubber2kool/pseuds/flubber2kool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John watches a news item on some stolen jewels and the fact that they are still missing. He then goes to get some fresh mozzarella to make a pizza and gets a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mozzarella Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> This is being written for the JWP#13 prompt - Imported cheese. Whether it's actual fromage from another country, or dairy product that has been imported from someplace unexpected, or simply a sense of humor from a foreign land, it's up to you. (I may be taking a bit of license here as my Mozzarella is coming from France!)

John looked at the news. It was saying that there had been a diamond heist in France. Despite having a suspect and a motive they had yet to find the Jewels. Turning of the TV he decided he felt like making a pizza. Sherlock was down at the lab at Barts so he had time to himself and he was feeling really hungry. 

Grabbing his wallet, he headed out to a wonderful cheese shop that he'd found and spoke to Dave, "Hey Dave have you got any Mozzarella? I want to make a pizza."

"Yeah. It's French. Rather nice too."

Dave laughed. "Sherlock not in then?" 

"Nope. He's off doing things in the lab at Barts." 

Dave gave him a look that said 'enough said as he handed him the cheese. 

"Thanks!"

After having purchased three large Mozzarella balls, some pizza bases and the other bits he needed he headed home. Eventually he was ready to put the mozzarella on the pizza. 

Lifting one up he was aware that it felt rather heavy. As he cut in to it, his knife his something solid. Breaking it open there was a red bag wrapped in cling-film. Opening it he found it contained diamonds. Then his mind went back to the news item. 

Grabbing his phone he called Greg, "Greg, you'll never believe what I've found. ...."


End file.
